Surprises All Around
by Feline Feral
Summary: Mutant X has a day that reveals one surprise after another.First Fanfiction Story. Please be gentle. R&R. Finished. THe sixth chapter is the story in it's entirety and edited. Feel free to skip straight to that if you like.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Don't own the Mutant X characters  
  
Surprises All Around by Rosalie  
  
Chapter One  
  
Brennan looked down at the limp form in his arms and silently prayed he'd be all right. If he wasn't Shalimar would kill him for sure. Brennan sighed as he picked Jesse's inert form up and carried him over to the Helix.  
  
****  
  
Earlier that day.......  
  
****  
  
"Brennan, Jesse I need you in the lab." called Adam's voice over the COM system, startling Jesse. Jesse grumbled something under his breath and looked at Shalimar.  
  
" He always calls at the worst times," he said smiling at his fiancee as he got out of bed. Shalimar laughed and followed Jesse with her eyes, as he got dressed.  
  
" It is 10:00 Jesse. We had to get up sometime."  
  
Jesse smiled ruefully has he glared at Shalimar.  
  
"That doesn't mean I have to like it," Jesse snapped back as he gave her a kiss and left to see what Adam wanted.  
  
Shalimar sighed as she got up and got dressed. While she was getting dressed she contemplated what was happening in her life. She thought about how things were going to change when she and Jesse tell the others they are getting married. She smiled at the look she pictured on Adam and Brennan's faces. Shalimar just hoped Emma, who had found out the night Jesse asked her because of her abilities, wouldn't accidentally blurt it out before tonight. "Better go see what's going on," she thought as she left her bedroom but not before one other thought crossed her mind that she quickly squashed for later. Did she want children?  
  
****  
  
"What's going on," Jesse asked as he entered the lab to find Adam and Brennan waiting for him.  
  
" The G.S.A have found another target. His name is Dan Marshals."  
  
"What can he do? Why's he a target for the G.S.A?" Brennan inquired eager to go on a mission after the spell of no activity there had been.  
  
Adam's smile was gone as quickly as it came.  
  
"He's a Thermal Elemental and a bit of a pyro."  
  
Jesse sighed starting to get frustrated.  
  
"Why does the G.S.A want him anyway?" He said restating Brennan's question.  
  
Adam looked at Jesse with a frown. " What's wrong with him? He's never like this." He thought before continuing.  
  
"He has a connection with......"He stopped as Emma and Shalimar walked in.  
  
"Hi" The both said in unison.  
  
"Hi guys," Adam replied as he continued. "As I was saying. His connection with fire makes him a target because he can be used as a weapon against Ferals. Eckhart can also use him against me. So it is imperative you find him before the G.S.A do."  
  
They were all thoroughly confused now. Adam must have seen this because as Shalimar opened her mouth to ask why he waved her off. Adam sighed. He had hoped he wouldn't have to tell them. "Oh well, they would have found out sooner or later." he thought as he took a big breath.  
  
"Eckhart will use him against me because he is my son."  
  
"What!?!?!" came the immediate response from everyone.  
  
Everyone stood in silence for the next several minutes. This made Adam very uncomfortable. He felt as though the others were boring into him. Adam was seriously regretting telling them.  
  
Jesse was the first to speak. "Where is he? Why do you want only me and Brennan to go? Can't Emma and Shal come?"  
  
Adam smiled. "At least he is starting to sound more like himself." he thought. "He's at 545 Clarence street in Jasper, Alberta. I want you two to go because I need Emma's help in the lab today and I want Shalimar to rest more."  
  
Shalimar let out a quiet growl when Adam brought that up. It had been three weeks since she had been shot in the shoulder and she was healed fine. "I want to go on a mission." She thought bitterly as she stared at Adam. Shal sighed and gave Jesse a quick kiss and left the room slightly peeved.  
  
Jesse sighed inwardly "Thanks Adam" he thought "Now she's mad. What a night it is going to be."  
  
'When do you want us to go?" Brennan asked speaking up for the first time in a half an hour.  
  
"I'd like you to go now. If you don't mind."  
  
Jesse and Brennan both nodded and Brennan left to find Emma who had snuck out unnoticed when Shal left. Jesse lingered behind to talk to Adam.  
  
"When will Shalimar be able to go on a mission?"  
  
Adam sighed. "Soon, Jess I just don't want her to hurt her shoulder again."  
  
Jesse sighed "Yeah, your right." Jesse said as he turned to leave but Adam started to talk again.  
  
"Oh, no I'm fine, only that you have completely wrecked my plans for today." Jesse thought but didn't dare say out loud as he remembered his and Shal's plans for the day.  
  
"What. No Adam I'm fine, "He replied instead as he left and went to the Double Helix as he was already ready to go.  
  
****  
  
Brennan had found Emma by the pond trying to clear her head. He was just about to go over and talk to her but was cornered by Shalimar, who appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey, Shal. What's up?"  
  
Shalimar's eyes narrowed as she starred at Brennan. "Aren't you suppose to be going with Jesse?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just heading over to the Double Helix now. I wanted to talk to Emma first."  
  
"You can talk to Emma later. Go to the Helix. Jesse's waiting for you."  
  
Brennan sighed and started to walk away hoping that Adam would allow her to go on a mission soon because she was getting impossible to be around.  
  
"Oh and Brennan." Shalimar called after him.  
  
"Yeah," he said turning around.  
  
"I f you let anything happen to Jesse I will become your personal nightmare." Shalimar said as she left to see if Emma wanted to spar.  
  
Brennan just stood there stunned. "I knew they were close but I had no idea they were this close." he thought as he walked to the Double Helix. Brennan had no idea how little he really knew.  
  
****  
  
Jesse heard a noise behind him and turned around to find Brennan walking on to the Helix. As Brennan sat down in the pilot's seat Jesse noticed he looked a little flushed.  
  
"You alright Brennan?"  
  
"What," Brennan said seeming shocked "Oh, yeah I'm fine," Brennan laughed silently as he thought "Yeah I'm fine, I just met with the animal queen of the west."  
  
Jesse looked at Brennan warily and said "If you say so." and then into his com-ring he said "Adam we're out of here. We'll check in when we find him, K."  
  
"Alright Jess." Came the immediate response.  
  
"Alright let's go." Brennan said as he pulled the Helix out of Sanctuary. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Don't own Mutant X characters  
  
Surprises All Around by Rosalie  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Brennan and Jesse had been flying for what seemed like forever to Jesse at least. Which surprised Jesse because Brennan must have been trying to break the sound barrier with how fast he was going. Jesse was just about to say something when Brennan started to slowdown.  
  
"Are we there Brennan?" Jesse asked confused as looked at Brennan. Brennan just smiled and pointed out the window.  
  
"Wow." was all Jesse could manage to say as he looked out the window of the Double Helix putting the book he was reading down.  
  
"Yeah." Brennan said as he and Jesse continued to look out the window at the beautiful sight before them. The town of Jasper had trees all over the place and thousands of flowers. The animal population was quite obvious as there were tracks all over. There was a lake at one end of the town with a stream trickling through the town. ( Not a real discription) While they were looking Brennan had found an area where they could land without harming the nature around them.  
  
Brennan let out a sigh as they landed. "It's only 3:00 and I'm already tired. I really go to talk to Adam. I got to sleep more."Aloud he said " All right Jess lets go find this kid. I want to get back to Sanctuary soon."  
  
"All right, lets go but I want to look around here for something for Shalimar after, K."  
  
Brennan frowned as he said " How serious are you guys getting. You two always seem to be together. It's getting a little creepy."  
  
Jesse just smiled as left the Helix with Brennan in tow. "Your going to have to wait to find out the answer Brennan."he thought.  
  
****  
  
"Pass me the potassium please Emma."Adam mumbled as he continued to work on his experiment.  
  
Emma sighed " Here" she said as she passed it to him. Emma was tired and becoming quite irritable. Adam had said he needed her help in the lab but she didn't think he meant all day. They had been working in the lab non- stop since 11:00 and it was now 3:00. Emma was getting mad because she couldn't spar with Shalimar although that's not exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted to talk to Shal about her And Jesse's plans for the wedding.  
  
"Can I go now Adam? I've been here all day."she asked when Adam looked up moments later.  
  
Adam sighed and looked at her. "I have been keeping her here all day."he thought before he said "You can go in a minute. I just need you and Shalimar to help me bring some things in from my car. If that's all right with you."  
  
Emma smiled. "Yeah Adam that's fine."and them into her com she said "Shalimar can you help me and Adam carry some stuff into the lab from his car? The we can spar."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right there." came the immediate response from Shalimar who had been reading the poetry book she had borrowed from Brennan.  
  
A few minutes later Shalimar joined the in lab. Adam was confused almost immediately because he thought Shal would have still been peeved at him for not letting her go with Jesse and Brennan. He dismissed the thought and said " All right let's do this quickly so you guys can go and do what ever it is girls do.  
  
Shalimar and Emma smiled and turned to join him at the door. As Shalimar was walking she suddenly felt really nausea and dizzy. "Whoa, not again."she thought as she groped for something to hold on to. Emma, Who had turned around to ask Shalimar a question, noticed this and started to ask if she was all right but she never got to ask because Shalimar puked all over the floor and sank slowly to the ground.  
  
"Adam!!"Emma yelled as she ran over to Shalimar, cautiously as to avoid the puke.  
  
Adam looked over and was at her side almost before Emma was.  
  
"Are you all right Shal?"they asked in unison.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know what happened."she replied as she started to get up to go and clean herself up but Adam stopped her.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" he asked but never let her answer before he continued "I want you to sit down in the chair while Emma and I clean this up and then I'm going to run some tests to make sure your okay."  
  
Shalimar grumbled but complied and figured she should tell him the truth. "Uh, Adam. There's something I think I should tell you."  
  
Emma looked up with a gasp and quickly said "Don't you think you should talk to Jesse first."  
  
Adam who had finished cleaning up the mess looked dat the girls confused. "Well, was there something you wanted to say or not, Shal."  
  
"Yeah, there is."she said while giving Emma an evil look, who just looked back at her sheepishly. 'I have been feeling bad for a couple of days and this isn't the first time I've thrown up either."  
  
Adam looked at her sternly. "You have, have you and why might I ask haven't you told me this before.  
  
"I just figured it was the flu os something and wouldn't last long. Was I wrong."  
  
Adam sighed and looked at Shalimar. "I don't know but I really wish you would have told me." he said as he started the scanner. Several minutes went by before Adam looked up again. He couldn't find anything wrong with her. He was just about to tell Shalimar when a thought crossed his mind. " Jesse." Adam sighed and ran one more test on Shalimar, who was beginning to fall asleep, a pregnancy test.  
  
****  
  
Brennan and Jesse had been looking for Dan's address for a couple of hours now and all they had found was a couple of good stores. Jesse had found a book Shalimar had been looking for for quite a while and immediately bought it. Brennan on the other hand was getting quite grouchy and Jesse was worried that he was still having trouble sleeping. Jesse wished he would just go to Adam.  
  
"Jesse let's tell Adam we couldn't find him and call it a day."  
  
"All right Brennan. Let's go into that store first. Maybe they know him and where his address is. You might also be able to find a new poetry book."he said as he looked at Brennan and knew immediately he agreed.  
  
They had been in the store for ten minutes and Brennan had finally found a book to buy. They were checking out when they saw Dan come into the store. Brennan and Jesse both looked at each other and were suddenly glad Adam showed them the photograph he'd gotten of Dan.  
  
"Dan Marshals?" Brennan called out as they headed over to him.  
  
Dan looked up startled and ran without a second thought. "Damn, I thought I got ride of all these guys."  
  
He made it about three blocks before Jesse and Brennan caught up to him and grabbed him by the arms.  
  
"Why did you run? We're the good guys."Jesse asked breathlessly.  
  
"Oh really, who sent you?"  
  
"Adam Kane sent us to bring you to him. We're part of Mutant X."Brennan replied.  
  
Dan smiled slyly. "So your Mutant X. Good. Adam will pay for leaving mom to die. And here I thought Eckhart was checking up on me."Dan thought before he said "Your Mutant X. Thank God. I was beginning to think that my father wasn't as worried as he said about the G.S.A trying to capture me. Are you going to take me with you?"  
  
"Yeah we are. Let's go."Jesse said looking at Brennan who was suspicious at how easy this was. They both communicated with a look and agreed something was up.  
  
"Adam."Jesse called into his com-link.  
  
" Yeah, Jesse."  
  
"We have Dan and are on our way back to the Double Helix."  
  
"All right. Did you guys have any problems?" Adam asked deciding to leave out what had happened with Shalimar.  
  
"No problems at all Adam. It was a piece of cake. See ya when we get back, bye." Brennan answered before Jesse could.  
  
"K, see you then."  
  
Jesse, Brennan and Dan started walking toward the Helix when ten men dressed in black with stun guns surrounded them.  
  
"Damn"Brennan thought aloud "Spoke too soon."  
  
"Ya think."came Jesse's response as a G.S.A agent attacked him.  
  
Before Brennan could answer they were throughly engaged in the battle with Eckhart's henchmen and neither noticed Dan slip away. Brennan dodged a right hook only to collide with a left. He shook his head and shocked the agents he was fighting with the charge he had been building up. This sent them all flying across the street into a wall but the victory was short lived as he was quickly faced with the back up that had arrived. He grumbled as he fought their feeble attacks off and looked at Jesse quickly.  
  
Jesse had phased through a wall to come up behind the agents he was fighting. They were all slow to react to this and he quickly subdued them. All that is except for one who seemed to be Feral. Jesse was cautious around this one because he didn't want to find out if he was stronger than Shalimar. Jesse laughed aloud at the thought of this. The agent sneered at this and surprised Jesse by sending a shock wave at him knocking him to the ground unconscious after sending him a few feet back.  
  
Brennan saw this and quickly finished off the agents he was fighting along with the rest and rushed over to him. "Shit" he thought "I hope he's all right." recalling Shalimar's threat. He was relieved to find that Jesse was already regaining consciousness.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked concerned for Jesse and also his own health.  
  
"Ercth"Jesse mumble as he shook his head. "What happened? Did we win?"  
  
Brennan laughed as he said "Yeah Jesse we did but let's get out of here. They're starting to get up."  
  
"K" Jesse said as he got up wobbly and used Brennan to steady himself. "Wait! Where's Dan?"  
  
Brennan looked around and realized Dan wasn't with them. "Wait. He's over there." Brennan thought as he saw Dan come out of the store they had been in earlier.  
  
"He's over there, let's o get him and get back to Sanctuary. I think you have a concussion." Brennan said as he and a dazed Jesse started over to where Dan was.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Hope you like this chapter. I will try to get the next chapter done soon. If you have any ideas let me know. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Don't own Mutant X characters  
  
Surprises All Around by Rosalie  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Brennan and Jesse had just about reached Dan when another group of G.S.A came out of the store. This puzzled them but they didn't pay attention to it. They grumbled and jugged the rest of the way to Dan but before they got there Dan received a kick to the gut and went down grumbling. Brennan took care of the goons while Jesse went over to Dan.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked concerned.  
  
Dan groaned to make his act believable and said "Yeah, I'm fine."and then he thought "Now come a little closer. I can't wait for revenge until we get to sanctuary. I want it now!"  
  
"Good, let's get you up so we can go." Jesse replied as he bent down to help Dan up.  
  
"Perfect"Dan thought as he pulled a knife out of his sleeve. Aloud he said "Oh, I'm fine but your not." As Jesse gave him a quizzical look Dan grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved the knife into his gut.  
  
Jesse gasped as he felt the metal slide into his abdomen. Jesse looked at Dan horrified and started to ask why. Dan just smiled and ripped the knife out of Jesse violently as he pushed Jesse to the ground. " That's payback for caring more about your teammates that me and mom, Adam." he thought as he did this.  
  
Brennan had just finished off the final G.S.A agent when he heard the commotion behind him. He turned around and was shocked at the sight he saw. Dan was standing over Jesse bringing an already bloody knife into the air to stab Jesse again. Brennan gasped and quickly sent a tesa coil at Dan sending him to the ground unconscious. Brennan ran over to Jesse praying he was all right.  
  
****  
  
Adam had sent Shalimar to go and rest but he knew that her and Emma would be sparring or talking. Adam ran a hand through his hair as the computer finished the results of Shal's last test.  
  
" Beep Beep" came the familiar beep of the computer through the lab when the results were finished.  
  
Adam grabbed the results from the printer and looked at them. They read positive. Shalimar was pregnant .  
  
" Shalimar, can I have a word with you in the lab, please?" Adam called into his com-link.  
  
Shalimar and Emma, who were talking in her room jumped at the sound of Adam's voice. They had both forgotten he was in Sanctuary. " Yeah, I'll be right there." Shalimar responded laughing along with Emma at how jumpy they were. To Emma she said " Be right back" and left.  
  
" What's up Adam. Did you get the test results back? What was the test anyway? she asked when she got to the lab.  
  
" Have a seat Shal." Adam said pointing to the chair. She complied although confused.  
  
" The results are finished and your not sick."  
  
" Then why......." Shalimar started but was cut off when Adam continued.  
  
" It's morning sickness." Adam said as if that explained everything.  
  
Shalimar stuttered surprised as she answered " Are you telling me I'm pregnant!"  
  
Adam just nodded and asked her questions, which she answered automatically, not really aware of them because her mind was spinning too fast. " So much for talking with Jess about kids." she thought ironically. Adam wanted to take an ultra-sound to find out how far along she was, at least that's what she heard when she finally tuned into the conversation again. She just nodded her head in agreement.  
  
****  
  
When Brennan reached Jesse he was shocked by what he saw. Jesse was lying in a slowly growing pool of blood holding his abdomen as tightly as he could mange with his quickly diminishing strength. Brennan could tell he was quickly losing consciousness. He knelt beside Jess and applied pressure to the wound after moving Jesse's arms away from it. Jesse's chest was rising and falling quickly and along with breathing rapidly his breath was coming out in gasps.  
  
" Hang in there, K, buddy." he said as Jess lost consciousness completely.  
  
Brennan looked down at the limp form in his arms and silently prayed he'd be all right. If he wasn't Shalimar would kill him for sure. Brennan sighed as he picked Jesse's inert form up and carried him over to the Helix.  
  
As soon as Brennan layed Jesse down on the floor of the Helix with his jacket under Jess' head he called out to Adam. While he continued to apply pressure to the wound which was thankfully bleeding slower.  
  
" Adam." he called frantically.  
  
" Brennan? Were are you guys? I thought you'd be back by now. I wanted to talk to Dan." came Adam's voice from the lab with Shalimar. They had both been leaving when Brennan called.  
  
Brennan laughed at the mention of Dan as he put the Helix into autopilot to Sanctuary.  
  
"Dan's God damn G.S.A!!" Brennan yelled at the top of his lungs quite harshly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Adam demanded not believing what he had just heard.  
  
" It was a trap or something . Adam. The Son Of A Bitch stabbed Jesse!"  
  
" What!!" came the response but not from Adam. " Shalimar." Brennan thought" Oh, Shit."  
  
" Is he all right" a voice asked, which was Emma this time.  
  
" Of course he isn't all right he was stabbed, but the bleeding has slowed down. We'll be back at Sanctuary in 15 minutes.  
  
" Okay, make it faster if you can. We'll be ready for you guys." Adam said and ended the communication, leaving a very wiped Brennan in silence starring at Jesse, continuing to apply pressure not daring to stop in fear it would cause the wound to bleed more than it already was.  
  
Shalimar had work herself into a frenzy by the time Brennan and Jesse arrived and ran on to the Helix as soon as it landed and the doors opened. When she saw Jesse's pale, limp form she pushed Brennan aside roughly and shook Jesse's shoulders trying to wake him. She stopped with tears streaming down her face when Emma and Brennan pulled her away so Adam could work.  
  
Adam was extremely worried as soon as he saw Jesse and everyone knew this. Adam checked Jesse's pulse and was relieved to find one. A weak one mind you but one all the same. He checked Jesse's breathing and was worried as it was very slow and raspy. It also seem to stop every so often. Adam took a deep breath and looked at the others. He heard the gasp that escaped Shalimar and saw the tears that streamed down Emma's cheeks.  
  
" Get the stretcher Emma." Adam said urgently as he put an IV into Jesse's left arm to start to replace the blood he had already lost. By now Shalimar's cries were subsiding as another wave of nausea hit her. Shalimar couldn't believe it, her fiancee was injured and probably dying and she was getting morning sickness. She ran from the Helix as Brennan and Adam started to leave with Jesse on the stretcher. Brennan looked at Adam and ran after her.  
  
" I'll be more help to her anyway." he thought " Emma's the one with more experience remembering Emma had once been an E.M.T. Brennan looked into the lab as he passed by. Adam and Emma were working feverishly to save Jesse. Jesse was hooked up to a respirator, a heart monitor and had two more IV's hooked to him. Brennan prayed he'd be all right and went to find Shal to make sure she was all right. She had looked pretty sick when he had arrived .  
Brennan found Shalimar in the bathroom attached to her room. Brennan was about to see if she was all right but it was then he became aware of the blood on him. He didn't want to upset her more but when he heard her puking he opened the door anyway to find Shalimar bent over the toilet.  
  
" Are you all right, Shal." he asked as he entered to the room.  
  
Shalimar looked up to answer but didn't get the chance as another wave hit her and she started to puke again. Brennan went over to her and held her hair out of the way.  
  
" Yeah , I'm okay." she said looking at him when she stopped feeling nausea.  
  
Brennan looked at her with a look that said "Yeah, sure you are." Shalimar laughed at this and decided to tell him the truth about why she had been puking because she knew he was worried because her stomach was usually stronger even when it was a teammate hurt.  
  
" Brennan?"  
  
" Yeah Shal."  
  
Shalimar paused not sure how to continue. She decided to just blurt it out. She looked up at Brennan who was hugging her tightly to stop her from shaking, which was from the shock of seeing Jesse like he was. " Jesse and I are getting married."  
  
Brennan was quiet as he looked at Shalimar. " Well , I wanted to know how close they were." he thought. " Congrats, Shal. That's great and don't worry he's going to be fine."  
  
Shalimar smiled and said " Thanks, Brennan and I promise I won't hurt you." Making note of her comment to him earlier made them both laugh.  
  
Brennan smiled and said " 'Preciate it. I think you should lie down you don't look so good and I want to change." Brennan said making note of his clothes. Shalimar looked down at them and noticed now that they both had Jesse's blood on them. She remained quiet and Brennan feared she was going to cry again but instead she agreed. As they were getting up she said " Brennan there was one more thing."  
  
" Yeah, Shal." Brennan said wondering if she was going to say something about her vomiting.  
  
Again she wasn't sure what to say. " I'm pregnant, Brennan." she blurted because she couldn't think of another way to say it.  
  
Brennan was stunned and surprised to. This was the least thing he was expecting "Well that was a lie." he thought " I wasn't expecting them to get married either. " Congrats" he said again as he left to take a shower and change worried because they hadn't heard anything about Jesse yet. Shalimar laughed as she closed the door and started to get undressed. She suddenly knew that Jesse would be all right. After she was finished and dressed, in a pair of pants and one of Jesse's shirts, she went down to the rec-room to wait for news. She found Brennan already there reading a Walt Whitman poetry book. "Surprise." she thought sitting down next to him.  
  
" Any news." she asked startling Brennan who must have been throughly involved with his book.  
  
" No but we should know soon Shal. I was just down there and they had almost finished repairing the damage. Don't worry."  
  
" Mind if I join you and read while we wait?" she asked indicating to the Walt Whitman book that she had borrowed from him earlier.  
  
" No, be my guest." Brennan said smiling when he saw the book he'd lent her. Shal curled up further into the corner of the couch and read while Brennan picked up where he'd left off. Although neither mind was really on the books they were reading as they were too occupied in waiting for news on Jesse. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Don't own Mutant X characters  
  
Note: This chapter was written with the help of Checkmate. She inspired some of the ideas in following chapters as well.  
  
Surprises All Around by Rosalie  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Adam and Emma sighed as they stopped working for the first time in an hour and a half. They had just finished repairing the damage Dan had caused to Jesse. Adam sighed again as he looked down at Jesse's frail form still not believing that his son would be capable of something like this. "He was so kind and friendly when I left. He wouldn't even hurt a spider even though he was afraid of them." He thought sadly.  
  
"Will he be alright?" Emma asked interrupting Adam's trail of thought causing him to jump slightly, which made Emma laugh slightly.  
  
" He should be. The knife didn't cause any irreparable damage." Adam said.  
  
" Shal will be glad to hear that. She was really worried."  
  
Adam was just about to reply when Shalimar came storming in followed by Brennan who shrugged apologetically. Adam smiled and nodded.  
  
Emma laughed when she saw Shalimar. "What were you doing? Listening through the door?"  
  
Shalimar gave Emma a look. If looks could kill Emma would be six feet under.  
  
" Yeah, You got a problem with that?" Shalimar challenged.  
  
"Nope not a problem" Emma gulped as she saw Shal's eyes which at the moment were glowing yellow.  
  
" Good." She said with a slight smile but it was a smile that was short lived as it hit her again. " Damn." She thought as she ran to the bathroom.  
  
Adam, Brennan and Emma all suppressed a laugh as she left. Emma looked over at Brennan who at the moment was holding Jesse's hand and said, " Wait a minute. Why were you laughing? Did she tell you?"  
Brennan smiled. " Yeah she told me. Right after she barfed and before she made me leave so she could take a shower."  
  
" What she didn't try to kill for letting Jesse get hurt?" Adam said making everyone jump.  
  
Brennan looked over at Adam surprised. " You heard that?"  
  
" Yeah"  
  
" Oh. No she didn't try to hurt me she was indisposed when I found her. I'm pretty sure that if she was feeling better she would have killed me though." Brennan said with a smirk as Shalimar entered the room again and punched him in the arm causing him to loose his balance and fall to the floor.  
  
" Hey, What was that for?" Brennan asked before adding. " Shut up" which was directed to Emma who was finding it rather amusing.  
  
" That was for letting Jesse get hurt. I told you what would happen if you did." Shalimar said.  
  
"You promised you wouldn't hurt me." Brennan pouted as he got up.  
  
"I wasn't feeling good then but I am now. I lied." Shalimar retorted laughing before sobering quickly when she saw Jesse again and it all sunk in. " Will he be alright Adam?  
  
Adam gently brought Shal into a hug and said " Yeah he should be. You okay?"  
  
Shalimar just nodded as she walk over Jesse solemnly and sat on the edge of the bed and picked up his hand. It scared her at how pale he was and all of the wires and tubes were disturbing. She squeezed Jesse's hand tighter as she shuttered. When she looked up she was surprised to see she was alone.  
  
Brennan, Emma and Adam were in the rec room talking after silently exiting the med-lab.  
  
Adam let out a deep sigh before he began. " Okay. What exactly happened Brennan."  
  
Brennan looked over at Adam and grumbled something under his breath before he repeated the events of the day. " Well let's see. We couldn't find him and were just about to leave but Jess talked me into going into a store before we left. Daniel was in it almost.." Brennan paused for a moment as he contemplated a few things.  
  
"It was almost what Brennan?" Emma asked cringing slightly as she couldn't block out all of the emotions Brennan was emitting, as they were too strong.  
  
"Hmm, it was almost like was waiting for us. Now that I think about it. We should have cued into the trap when he said you were his father and that he knew you sent us. You didn't tell him did you, Adam?"  
  
Adam's brow furrowed as he frowned and thought. " No I didn't. I also left when he was 10. I didn't think he would remember me. I mean he never seemed to want to when I was around." Adam replied generally confused now.  
  
" It seemed to me that he was angry at you. There seemed to be an edge to his voice when he mentioned you or his mother. What happened between you two anyway, I mean if it's not to personal?"  
  
" She." Adam didn't get any farther as Shalimar's voice came booming into the room. "Adam come here quickly!" Everyone in the room got quiet and held their breath, as they feared the worst. Adam got up and ran to the Med-lab with Brennan and Emma in tow. " What's wrong?" Adam asked breathlessly when they had reached the lab, curious as to why Shalimar was smiling.  
  
" Nothing's wrong, Adam. He's awake. I thought you'd want to know." Shal said smiling easily for the first time that day.  
  
Adam was shocked and realized that Jesse was staring at him tiredly.  
  
" Hey" He said in a voice slightly above a whisper.  
  
Adam smiled and was glad he had taken the tube out and put an oxygen mask on Jess instead. If he hadn't it probably would have caused more problems. Everyone in the room let a relieved breath they hadn't realized they were holding out. Jesse was going to be all right.  
  
Note: Chapter's kind of short and boring I know but I hit writer's block. Not finished yet. Don't know how many more chapters. Any ideas for chapters let me know. Thanks. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: See first Four Chapters  
  
Surprises All Around By Rosalie  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Shalimar was sitting, holding Jesse's hand and just starring at her fiancée who had long since fallen asleep. She was glad that the others had left after he'd fallen asleep, she wanted to tell Jesse the news alone. Shal reluclently left his side a few minutes to go to the washroom.  
  
Jesse slowly opened his eyes and immediately closed them again regretting ever waking up. He clenched his eyes tightly and groaned at the pain that was now stabbing through his abdomen. Jesse moaned and tried to roll over to his side but only ended falling off the bed.  
  
" Ooof." Came from Jesse as he hit the ground and the wind was knocked out of him.  
  
Shal who had just returned gasped and rushed over to him. " Oh, my god. Are you okay?"  
  
Jesse nodded and Shal helped him carefully back onto the bed and watched sadly as pain etched itself across his features.  
  
" Adam" she called.  
  
" Yeah, Shal."  
  
Shal laughed slightly. " Jess, uh, fell out of the bed."  
  
Adam looked over at Brennan and then left. " I'll be right there."  
  
Shal was just about to reply when Jesse moaned and grabbed his middle. Shal moved his arms to discover he was bleeding. Jesse had ripped his stitches out.  
  
" Uh, Adam. You might want to hurry, Jesse pulled his stitches."  
  
Upon hearing this Adam quickened his pace. Adam arrived to find Shalimar beside Jesse, looking very worried. He gently moved her over and lifted Jesse's shirt, which he could already see blood soaking through. When he removed the bandage he sighed and looked over at Shal who nodded and left the room. After she left Adam went to work removing the stitches Jesse had ripped out and replacing them. Adam sighed again feeling sorry for the once again unconscious man on the bed.  
  
Brennan and Emma came down the hall to see Shalimar sitting on the floor across from the med-lab. They glanced at each other and went over to her.  
  
Brennan asked. " Is everything okay?"  
  
Shal nodded. " He fell out of bed and ripped his stitches out." They talked for a few minutes and then Adam came out.  
  
" He'll be all right. He's sleeping now if you want to go in."  
  
She nodded and when she reached the door Adam continued " Oh, and, try to make sure he doesn't fall again."  
  
Shal nodded laughing as Adam laughed too. She sat down beside Jesse and waited once again foe him to wake up. Maybe this time she would actually be able to talk to him.  
  
****  
Brennan, Adam and Emma sat in the rec room silently. It was Brennan who first broke this silence.  
  
" Adam, You were talking about Dan's mother when Jesse woke up."  
  
" Oh, yeah. There isn't too much to say."  
  
Brennan shook his head. " Not much to say. Adam he must think you did something to want revenge on you."  
  
Adam sighed and looked sad. Brennan immediately regretted bringing up the topic. Adam spoke " He probably blames me for his mother's death."  
  
Emma gave him a reassuring smile. " Why would he do that?"  
  
" Because I could have saved her but I didn't, she didn't want me to."  
  
" Why?'' Emma asked carefully.  
  
****  
  
Jesse slowly woke to find Shalimar asleep in a chair beside him. He nudged her slightly and she woke up.  
  
" You're awake." She said.  
  
Jesse nodded " Yeah, and I promise not to fall this time."  
  
Shal laughed and stopped him from sitting up. Lay down. Adam said your not suppose to move."  
  
Jesse grumbled but obeyed.  
  
" Good, now. I need to talk to you." Shal paused.  
  
Jesse nodded again and said " Well I'm not going anywhere." Causing Shal to laugh again.  
  
When she sobered she said." Well first off the others know where getting married." She looked at Jesse's face for a reaction but it remained neutral, so she continued. " I, uh, also found something out today." This time Jesse's face showed fear. " Don't worry it's nothing bad, I..."  
  
A voice behind her interrupted her and she growled. " Do you know when I'm leaving for the underground?"  
  
Shal sighed " No, Justin I don't, go ask Adam, I think he's in the rec room" After he left Shalimar turned to Jesse and smirked, she had completely forgot Justin was here. They had brought him a few days ago so they could put him in the underground but in all the confusion, she was pretty sure that everyone else had forgotten as well.  
  
Jesse touched her arm. " You were saying something. Hon"  
  
" uh, oh yeah. I'm pregnant." Shal laughed at the screwed up look on his face and hugged him, being careful as to not hurt him. When she sat down again she had tears in her eyes.  
  
" What's wrong?" Jesse asked sitting up even though he wasn't suppose to.  
  
Shal shook her head. " Nothing, I'm just glad you're all right. I almost lost you."  
  
Jesse gently wiped the tears off her cheek. " But you didn't and I'm not going anywhere. Your stuck with me, sorry." He said smiling, which caused Shal to break down in a mixture of tears and laughter. Jesse pulled her into a kiss as she composed herself. Shal pulled away a minute later.  
  
" I'm glad you're all right. This kid needs their father."  
  
Jesse smiled. " Yeah, so am I." 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Don't own the Mutant X characters

Note: Hey all I've decided to end this story where it is. I might make a sequal if enough people want one. This is the entire story edited. Comments are, as always, greatly appreciated. Thanks to all those who reviewed as it was written.

Surprises All

Chapter One

Brennan looked down at the limp form in his arms and silently prayed he'd be all right. If he wasn't Shalimar would kill him for sure. Brennan sighed as he picked Jesse's inert form up and carried him over to the Helix.

Earlier that day...

"Brennan, Jesse I need you in the lab." Called Adam's voice over the COM system, startling Jesse. Jesse grumbled something under his breath and looked at Shalimar.

"He always calls at the worst times," he said smiling at his fiancée as he got out of bed.

Shalimar laughed and followed Jesse with her eyes, as he got dressed.

"It is 10:00 Jesse. We had to get up sometime." Jesse smiled ruefully as he glared at Shalimar.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it." Jesse snapped back as he gave her a kiss and left to see what Adam wanted.

Shalimar sighed as she got up and got dressed. While she was getting dressed she contemplated what was happening in her life. She thought about how things were going to change when she and Jesse tell the others they are getting married. She smiled at the look she pictured on Adam and Brennan's faces. Shalimar just hoped Emma, who had found out the night Jesse asked her because of her abilities, wouldn't accidentally blurt it out before tonight. "Better go see what's going on," she thought as she left her bedroom but not before one other thought crossed her mind that she quickly squashed for later. Did she want children?

"What's going on?" Jesse asked as he entered the lab to find Adam and Brennan waiting for him.

"The G.S.A has found another target. His name is Dan Marshals."

"What can he do? Why's he a target for the G.S.A?" Brennan inquired eager to go on a mission after the spell of no activity there had been.

Adam's smile was gone as quickly as it came.

"He's a Thermal Elemental and a bit of a pyro."

Jesse sighed starting to get frustrated.

"Why does the G.S.A want him anyway?" He said restating Brennan's question.

Adam looked at Jesse with a frown. "What's wrong with him? He's never like this." He thought before continuing.

"He has a connection with..."He stopped as Emma and Shalimar walked in.

"Hi" The both said in unison.

"Hi guys," Adam replied as he continued. "As I was saying, his connection with fire makes him a target because he can be used as a weapon against Ferals. Eckhart can also use him against me. So it is imperative you find him before the G.S.A does."

They were all thoroughly confused now. Adam must have seen this because as Shalimar opened her mouth to ask why he waved her off. Adam sighed. He had hoped he wouldn't have to tell them. "Oh well, they would have found out sooner or later." he thought as he took a big breath.

"Eckhart will use him against me because he is my son."

"What!" came the immediate response from everyone.

Everyone stood in silence for the next several minutes. This made Adam very uncomfortable. He felt as though the others were boring into him. Adam was seriously regretting telling them.

Jesse was the first to speak. "Where is he? Why do you want only me and Brennan to go? Can't Emma and Shal come?"

Adam smiled. "At least he is starting to sound more like himself." he thought.

"He's at 545 Clarence Street in Jasper, Alberta. I want you two to go because I need Emma's help in the lab today and I want Shalimar to rest more."

Shalimar let out a quiet growl when Adam brought that up. It had been three weeks since she had been shot in the shoulder and she was healed fine. "I want to go on a mission." She thought bitterly as she stared at Adam. Shal sighed and gave Jesse a quick kiss and left the room slightly peeved.

Jesse sighed inwardly "Thanks Adam" he thought "Now she's mad. What a night it is going to be."

'When do you want us to go?" Brennan asked speaking up for the first time in a half an hour.

"I'd like you to go now, if you don't mind?"

Jesse and Brennan both nodded and Brennan left to find Emma who had snuck out unnoticed when Shal left. Jesse lingered behind to talk to Adam.

"When will Shalimar be able to go on a mission?"

Adam sighed. "Soon, Jess I just don't want her to hurt her shoulder again."

Jesse sighed "Yeah, your right." Jesse said as he turned to leave but Adam started to talk again.

"Oh, no I'm fine, only that you have completely wrecked my plans for today." Jesse thought but didn't dare say out loud as he remembered his and Shal's plans for the day.

"What. No Adam I'm fine." He replied instead as he left and went to the Double Helix as he was already ready to go.

Brennan had found Emma by the pond trying to clear her head. He was just about to go over and talk to her but was cornered by Shalimar, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, Shal. What's up?"

Shalimar's eyes narrowed as she starred at Brennan. "Aren't you suppose to be going with Jesse?"

"Yeah, I was just heading over to the Double Helix now. I wanted to talk to Emma first."

"You can talk to Emma later. Go to the Helix. Jesse's waiting for you."

Brennan sighed and started to walk away hoping that Adam would allow her to go on a mission soon because she was getting impossible to be around.

"Oh and Brennan..." Shalimar called after him.

"Yeah," he said turning around.

"I f you let anything happen to Jesse I will become your personal nightmare." Shalimar said as she left to see if Emma wanted to spar.

Brennan just stood there stunned. "I knew they were close but I had no idea they were this close." he thought as he walked to the Double Helix. Brennan had no idea how little he really knew.

Jesse heard a noise behind him and turned around to find Brennan walking on to the Helix. As Brennan sat down in the pilot's seat Jesse noticed he looked a little flushed.

"You alright Brennan?"

"What?" Brennan said seeming shocked "Oh, yeah I'm fine." Brennan laughed silently as he thought "Yeah I'm fine, I just met with the animal queen of the west."

Jesse looked at Brennan warily and said "If you say so." and then into his com-ring he said "Adam we're out of here. We'll check in when we find him, ok?"

"Alright Jess." Came the immediate response.

"Alright let's go." Brennan said as he pulled the Helix out of Sanctuary.

Chapter Two

Brennan and Jesse had been flying for what seemed like forever to Jesse at least, which surprised Jesse because Brennan must have been trying to break the sound barrier with how fast he was going. Jesse was just about to say something when Brennan started to slowdown.

"Are we there Brennan?" Jesse asked confused as looked at Brennan. Brennan just smiled and pointed out the window.

"Wow." was all Jesse could manage to say as he looked out the window of the Double Helix putting the book he was reading down.

"Yeah." Brennan said as he and Jesse continued to look out the window at the beautiful sight before them. The town of Jasper had trees all over the place and thousands of flowers. The animal population was quite obvious as there were tracks all over. There was a lake at one end of the town that had a stream trickling through the town. (Not a real description) While they were looking Brennan had found an area where they could land without harming the nature around them.

Brennan let out a sigh as they landed. "It's only 3:00 and I'm already tired. I really go to talk to Adam. I got to sleep more." Aloud he said "All right Jess lets go find this kid. I want to get back to Sanctuary soon."

"All right, let's go but I want to look around here for something for Shalimar after, K."

Brennan frowned as he said "How serious are you guys getting? You two always seem to be together. It's getting a little creepy."

Jesse just smiled as left the Helix with Brennan in tow. "You're going to have to wait to find out the answer Brennan." he thought.

"Pass me the potassium please Emma." Adam mumbled as he continued to work on his experiment.

Emma sighed "Here" she said as she passed it to him. Emma was tired and becoming quite irritable. Adam had said he needed her help in the lab but she didn't think he meant all day. They had been working in the lab non-stop since 11:00 and it was now 3:00. Emma was getting mad because she couldn't spar with Shalimar although that's not exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted to talk to Shal about her And Jesse's plans for the wedding.

"Can I go now Adam? I've been here all day." she asked when Adam looked up moments later.

Adam sighed and looked at her. "I have been keeping her here all day." he thought before he said "You can go in a minute. I just need you and Shalimar to help me bring some things in from my car. If that's all right with you?"

Emma smiled. "Yeah Adam that's fine." and them into her com she said "Shalimar can you help me and Adam carry some stuff into the lab from his car? Then we can spar."

"Yeah, I'll be right there." came the immediate response from Shalimar who had been reading the poetry book she had borrowed from Brennan.

A few minutes later Shalimar joined the in lab. Adam was confused almost immediately because he thought Shal would have still been peeved at him for not letting her go with Jesse and Brennan. He dismissed the thought and said "All right let's do this quickly so you guys can go and do what ever it is girls do.

Shalimar and Emma smiled and turned to join him at the door. As Shalimar was walking she suddenly felt really nausea and dizzy. "Whoa, not again." she thought as she groped for something to hold on to. Emma, Who had turned around to ask Shalimar a question, noticed this and started to ask if she was all right but she never got to ask because Shalimar puked all over the floor and sank slowly to the ground.

"Adam!" Emma yelled as she ran over to Shalimar, cautiously as to avoid the puke.

Adam looked over and was at her side almost before Emma was.

"Are you all right Shal?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know what happened." she replied as she started to get up to go and clean herself up but Adam stopped her.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked but never let her answer before he continued "I want you to sit down in the chair while Emma and I clean this up and then I'm going to run some tests to make sure your okay."

Shalimar grumbled but complied and figured she should tell him the truth. "Uh, Adam. There's something I think I should tell you."

Emma looked up with a gasp and quickly said "Don't you think you should talk to Jesse first."

Adam who had finished cleaning up the mess looked dat the girls confused. "Well, was there something you wanted to say or not, Shal."

"Yeah, there is." she said while giving Emma an evil look, who just looked back at her sheepishly. 'I have been feeling bad for a couple of days and this isn't the first time I've thrown up either."

Adam looked at her sternly. "You have, have you and why might I ask haven't you told me this before.

"I just figured it was the flu or something and wouldn't last long. Was I wrong?"

Adam sighed and looked at Shalimar. "I don't know but I really wish you would have told me." he said as he started the scanner. Several minutes went by before Adam looked up again. He couldn't find anything wrong with her. He was just about to tell Shalimar when a thought crossed his mind. "Jesse." Adam sighed and ran one more test on Shalimar, who was beginning to fall asleep, a pregnancy test.

Brennan and Jesse had been looking for Dan's address for a couple of hours now and all they had found was a couple of good stores. Jesse had found a book Shalimar had been looking for for quite a while and immediately bought it. Brennan on the other hand was getting quite grouchy and Jesse was worried that he was still having trouble sleeping. Jesse wished he would just go to Adam.

"Jesse let's tell Adam we couldn't find him and call it a day."

"All right Brennan. Let's go into that store first. Maybe they know him and where his address is. You might also be able to find a new poetry book." he said as he looked at Brennan and knew immediately he agreed.

They had been in the store for ten minutes and Brennan had finally found a book to buy. They were checking out when they saw Dan come into the store. Brennan and Jesse both looked at each other and were suddenly glad Adam showed them the photograph he'd gotten of Dan.

"Dan Marshals?" Brennan called out as they headed over to him.

Dan looked up startled and ran without a second thought. "Damn, I thought I got ride of all these guys."

He made it about three blocks before Jesse and Brennan caught up to him and grabbed him by the arms.

"Why did you run? We're the good guys." Jesse asked breathlessly.

"Oh really, who sent you?"

"Adam Kane sent us to bring you to him. We're part of Mutant X." Brennan replied.

Dan smiled slyly. "So you're Mutant X. Good. Adam will pay for leaving mom to die. And here I thought Eckhart was checking up on me." Dan thought before he said "Your Mutant X. Thank God. I was beginning to think that my father wasn't as worried as he said about the G.S.A trying to capture me. Are you going to take me with you?"

"Yeah we are. Let's go." Jesse said looking at Brennan who was suspicious at how easy this was. They both communicated with a look and agreed something was up.

"Adam." Jesse called into his com-link.

"Yeah, Jesse?"

"We have Dan and are on our way back to the Double Helix."

"All right. Did you guys have any problems?" Adam asked deciding to leave out what had happened with Shalimar.

"No problems at all Adam. It was a piece of cake. See ya when we get back, bye." Brennan answered before Jesse could.

"K, see you then."

Jesse, Brennan and Dan started walking toward the Helix when ten men dressed in black with stun guns surrounded them.

"Damn" Brennan thought aloud "Spoke too soon."

"Ya think." came Jesse's response as a G.S.A agent attacked him.

Before Brennan could answer they were thoroughly engaged in the battle with Eckhart's henchmen and neither noticed Dan slip away. Brennan dodged a right hook only to collide with a left. He shook his head and shocked the agents he was fighting with the charge he had been building up. This sent them all flying across the street into a wall but the victory was short lived as he was quickly faced with the back up that had arrived. He grumbled as he fought their feeble attacks off and looked at Jesse quickly.

Jesse had phased through a wall to come up behind the agents he was fighting. They were all slow to react to this and he quickly subdued them, all that is except for one who seemed to be Feral. Jesse was cautious around this one because he didn't want to find out if he was stronger than Shalimar. Jesse laughed aloud at the thought of this. The agent sneered at this and surprised Jesse by sending a shock wave at him knocking him to the ground unconscious after sending him a few feet back.

Brennan saw this and quickly finished off the agents he was fighting along with the rest and rushed over to him. "Shit" he thought "I hope he's all right." recalling Shalimar's threat. He was relieved to find that Jesse was already regaining consciousness.

"Are you all right?" he asked concerned for Jesse and also his own health.

"Ercth" Jesse mumbled as he shook his head. "What happened? Did we win?"

Brennan laughed as he said "Yeah Jesse we did but let's get out of here. They're starting to get up."

"K" Jesse said as he got up wobbly and used Brennan to steady himself. "Wait! Where's Dan?"

Brennan looked around and realized Dan wasn't with them. "Wait. He's over there." Brennan thought as he saw Dan come out of the store they had been in earlier.

"He's over there, let's o get him and get back to Sanctuary. I think you have a concussion." Brennan said as he and a dazed Jesse started over to where Dan was.

Chapter Three

Brennan and Jesse had just about reached Dan when another group of G.S.A came out of the store. This puzzled them but they didn't pay attention to it. They grumbled and jugged the rest of the way to Dan but before they got there Dan received a kick to the gut and went down grumbling. Brennan took care of the goons while Jesse went over to Dan.

"Are you all right?" he asked concerned.

Dan groaned to make his act believable and said "Yeah, I'm fine," and then he thought "Now come a little closer. I can't wait for revenge until we get to sanctuary. I want it now!"

"Good, let's get you up so we can go." Jesse replied as he bent down to help Dan up.

"Perfect" Dan thought as he pulled a knife out of his sleeve. Aloud he said "Oh, I'm fine but your not." As Jesse gave him a quizzical look Dan grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved the knife into his gut.

Jesse gasped as he felt the metal slide into his abdomen. Jesse looked at Dan horrified and started to ask why. Dan just smiled and ripped the knife out of Jesse violently as he pushed Jesse to the ground. "That's payback for caring more about your team-mates that me and mom, Adam." he thought as he did this.

Brennan had just finished off the final G.S.A agent when he heard the commotion behind him. He turned around and was shocked at the sight he saw. Dan was standing over Jesse bringing an already bloody knife into the air to stab Jesse again. Brennan gasped and quickly sent a tesa-coil at Dan sending him to the ground unconscious. Brennan ran over to Jesse praying he was all right.

Adam had sent Shalimar to go and rest but he knew that her and Emma would be sparring or talking. Adam ran a hand through his hair as the computer finished the results of Shal's last test.

"Beep Beep" Came the familiar beep of the computer through the lab when the results were finished.

Adam grabbed the results from the printer and looked at them. They read positive. Shalimar was pregnant.

"Shalimar, can I have a word with you in the lab, please?" Adam called into his com-link.

Shalimar and Emma, who were talking in her room jumped at the sound of Adam's voice. They had both forgotten he was in Sanctuary. "Yeah, I'll be right there." Shalimar responded laughing along with Emma at how jumpy they were. To Emma she said "Be right back" and left.

"What's up Adam? Did you get the test results back? What was the test anyway?" She asked when she got to the lab.

"Have a seat Shal." Adam said pointing to the chair. She complied although confused.

"The results are finished and you're not sick."

"Then why..." Shalimar started but was cut off when Adam continued.

"It's morning sickness." Adam said as if that explained everything.

Shalimar stuttered surprised as she answered "Are you telling me I'm pregnant!"

Adam just nodded and asked her questions, which she answered automatically, not really aware of them because her mind was spinning too fast. "So much for talking with Jess about kids." she thought ironically. Adam wanted to take an ultra-sound to find out how far along she was; at least that's what she heard when she finally tuned into the conversation again. She just nodded her head in agreement.

When Brennan reached Jesse he was shocked by what he saw. Jesse was lying in a slowly growing pool of blood holding his abdomen as tightly as he could mange with his quickly diminishing strength. Brennan could tell he was quickly losing consciousness. He knelt beside Jess and applied pressure to the wound after moving Jesse's arms away from it. Jesse's chest was rising and falling quickly with the breath rapid that was coming out in gasps.

"Hang in there, K, buddy." he said as Jesse lost consciousness completely.

Brennan looked down at the limp form in his arms and silently prayed he'd be all right. If he wasn't Shalimar would kill him for sure. Brennan sighed as he picked Jesse's inert form up and carried him over to the Helix.

As soon as Brennan laid Jesse down on the floor of the Helix with his jacket under Jess' head he called out to Adam. While he continued to apply pressure to the wound which was thankfully bleeding slower.

"Adam." he called frantically.

"Brennan? Where are you guys? I thought you'd be back by now. I wanted to talk to Dan." Came Adam's voice from the lab with Shalimar. They had both been leaving when Brennan called.

Brennan laughed at the mention of Dan as he put the Helix into autopilot to Sanctuary.

"Dan's God damn G.S.A!" Brennan yelled at the top of his lungs quite harshly.

"What do you mean?" Adam demanded not believing what he had just heard.

"It was a trap or something Adam. The Son Of A Bitch stabbed Jesse!"

"What!" came the response but not from Adam. "Shalimar." Brennan thought" Oh, Shit."

"Is he all right?" a voice asked, which was Emma this time.

"Of course he isn't all right he was stabbed, but the bleeding has slowed down. We'll be back at Sanctuary in 15 minutes.

"Okay, make it faster if you can. We'll be ready for you guys." Adam said and ended the communication, leaving a very wiped Brennan in silence starring at Jesse, continuing to apply pressure not daring to stop in fear it would cause the wound to bleed more than it already was.

Shalimar had worked herself into a frenzy by the time Brennan and Jesse arrived and ran on to the Helix as soon as it landed and the doors opened. When she saw Jesse's pale, limp form she pushed Brennan aside roughly and shook Jesse's shoulders trying to wake him. She stopped with tears streaming down her face when Emma and Brennan pulled her away so Adam could work.

Adam was extremely worried as soon as he saw Jesse and everyone knew this. Adam checked Jesse's pulse and was relieved to find one. A weak one mind you but one all the same. He checked Jesse's breathing and was worried as it was very slow and raspy. It also seemed to stop every so often. Adam took a deep breath and looked at the others. He heard the gasp that escaped Shalimar and saw the tears that streamed down Emma's cheeks.

"Get the stretcher Emma." Adam said urgently as he put an IV into Jesse's left arm to start to replace the blood he had already lost. By now Shalimar's cries were subsiding as another wave of nausea hit her. Shalimar couldn't believe it, her fiancée was injured and probably dying and she was getting morning sickness. She ran from the Helix as Brennan and Adam started to leave with Jesse on the stretcher. Brennan looked at Adam, gave Emma his side and ran after her.

" I'll be more help to her anyway." he thought " Emma's the one with more experience remembering Emma had once been an E.M.T. Brennan looked into the lab as he passed by.

Adam and Emma were working feverishly to save Jesse. Jesse was hooked up to a respirator, a heart monitor and had two more IV's hooked to him. Brennan prayed he'd be all right and went to find Shal to make sure she was all right. She had looked pretty sick when he had arrived

Brennan found Shalimar in the bathroom attached to her room. Brennan was about to see if she was all right but it was then he became aware of the blood on him. He didn't want to upset her more but when he heard her puking he opened the door anyway to find Shalimar bent over the toilet.

"Are you all right, Shal." he asked as he entered to the room.

Shalimar looked up to answer but didn't get the chance as another wave hit her and she started to puke again. Brennan went over to her and held her hair out of the way.

"Yeah, I'm okay." she said looking at him when she stopped feeling nausea.

Brennan looked at her with a look that said "Yeah, sure you are." Shalimar laughed at this and decided to tell him the truth about why she had been puking because she knew he was worried because her stomach was usually stronger even when it was a team-mate hurt.

"Brennan?"

"Yeah Shal."

Shalimar paused not sure how to continue. She decided to just blurt it out. She looked up at Brennan who was hugging her tightly to stop her from shaking, which was from the shock of seeing Jesse like he was. "Jesse and I are getting married."

Brennan was quiet as he looked at Shalimar. "Well, I wanted to know how close they were." he thought. "Congrats, Shal. That's great and don't worry he's going to be fine."

Shalimar smiled and said "Thanks, Brennan and I promise I won't hurt you." Making note of her comment to him earlier made them both laugh.

Brennan smiled and said "'Preciate it. I think you should lie down you don't look so good and I want to change." Brennan said making note of his clothes. Shalimar looked down at them and noticed now that they both had Jesse's blood on them. She remained quiet and Brennan feared she was going to cry again but instead she agreed. As they were getting up she said "Brennan there was one more thing."

"Yeah, Shal." Brennan said wondering if she was going to say something about her vomiting.

Again she wasn't sure what to say. "I'm pregnant, Brennan." she blurted because she couldn't think of another way to say it.

Brennan was stunned and surprised to. This was the least thing he was expecting "Well that was a lie." he thought "I wasn't expecting them to get married either. " Congrats" he said again as he left to take a shower and change worried because they hadn't heard anything about Jesse yet. Shalimar laughed as she closed the door and started to get undressed. She suddenly knew that Jesse would be all right. After she was finished and dressed, in a pair of pants and one of Jesse's shirts, she went down to the rec-room to wait for news. She found Brennan already there reading a Walt Whitman poetry book. "Surprise." she thought sitting down next to him.

"Any news." she asked startling Brennan who must have been thoroughly involved with his book.

"No but we should know soon Shal. I was just down there and they had almost finished repairing the damage. Don't worry."

"Mind if I join you and read while we wait?" she asked indicating to the Walt Whitman book that she had borrowed from him earlier.

"No, be my guest." Brennan said smiling when he saw the book he'd lent her. Shal curled up further into the corner of the couch and read while Brennan picked up where he'd left off. Although neither mind was really on the books they were reading as they were too occupied in waiting for news on Jesse.

Chapter Four

Adam and Emma sighed as they stopped working for the first time in an hour and a half. They had just finished repairing the damage Dan had caused to Jesse. Adam sighed again as he looked down at Jesse's frail form still not believing that his son would be capable of something like this. "He was so kind and friendly when I left. He wouldn't even hurt a spider, even though he was afraid of them." He thought sadly.

"Will he be all right?" Emma asked interrupting Adam's trail of thought causing him to jump slightly, which made Emma laugh slightly.

"He should be. The knife didn't cause any irreparable damage." Adam said.

"Shal will be glad to hear that. She was really worried."

Adam was just about to reply when Shalimar came storming in followed by Brennan who shrugged apologetically. Adam smiled and nodded.

Emma laughed when she saw Shalimar. "What were you doing? Listening through the door?"

Shalimar gave Emma a look. If looks could kill Emma would be six feet under.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Shalimar challenged.

"Nope not a problem" Emma gulped as she saw Shal's eyes which at the moment were glowing yellow.

"Good." She said with a slight smile but it was a smile that was short lived as it hit her again. "Damn." She thought as she ran to the bathroom.

Adam, Brennan and Emma all suppressed a laugh as she left. Emma looked over at Brennan who at the moment was holding Jesse's hand and said, "Wait a minute. Why were you laughing? Did she tell you?"

Brennan smiled. "Yeah she told me. Right after she barfed and before she made me leave so she could take a shower."

"What she didn't try to kill for letting Jesse get hurt?" Adam said making everyone jump.

Brennan looked over at Adam surprised. "You heard that?"

"Yeah"

"Oh. No she didn't try to hurt me she was indisposed when I found her. I'm pretty sure that if she was feeling better she would have killed me though." Brennan said with a smirk as Shalimar entered the room again and punched him in the arm causing him to loose his balance and fall to the floor.

"Hey, what was that for?" Brennan asked before adding. "Shut up" which was directed to Emma who was finding it rather amusing.

"That was for letting Jesse get hurt. I told you what would happen if you did." Shalimar said.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt me." Brennan pouted as he got up.

"I wasn't feeling good then but I am now. I lied." Shalimar retorted laughing before sobering quickly when she saw Jesse again and it all sunken in. "Will he be all right Adam?

Adam gently brought Shal into a hug and said "Yeah he should be. You okay?"

Shalimar just nodded as she walked over to Jesse solemnly and sat on the edge of the bed and picked up his hand. It scared her at how pale he was and all of the wires and tubes were disturbing. She squeezed Jesse's hand tighter as she shuttered. When she looked up she was surprised to see she was alone.

Brennan, Emma and Adam were in the rec room talking after silently exiting the med-lab.

Adam let out a deep sigh before he began. "Okay. What exactly happened Brennan."

Brennan looked over at Adam and grumbled something under his breath before he repeated the events of the day. "Well let's see. We couldn't find him and were just about to leave but Jess talked me into going into a store before we left. Daniel was in it almost…." Brennan paused for a moment as he contemplated a few things.

"It was almost what Brennan?" Emma asked cringing slightly as she couldn't block out all of the emotions Brennan was emitting, as they were too strong.

"Hmm, it was almost like he was waiting for us. Now that I think about it. We should have cued into the trap when he said you were his father and that he knew you sent us. You didn't tell him did you, Adam?"

Adam's brow furrowed as he frowned and thought. "No I didn't. I also left when he was 10. I didn't think he would remember me. I mean he never seemed to want to when I was around." Adam replied generally confused now.

"It seemed to me that he was angry at you. There seemed to be an edge to his voice when he mentioned you or his mother. What happened between you two anyway, I mean if it's not too personal?"

"She…" Adam didn't get any farther as Shalimar's voice came booming into the room. "Adam come here quickly!" Everyone in the room got quiet and held their breath, as they feared the worst. Adam got up and ran to the Med-lab with Brennan and Emma in tow.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked breathlessly when they had reached the lab, curious as to why Shalimar was smiling.

"Nothing's wrong, Adam. He's awake. I thought you'd want to know." Shal said smiling easily for the first time that day.

Adam was shocked and realized that Jesse was starring at him tiredly.

"Hey" He said in a voice slightly above a whisper.

Adam smiled and was glad he had taken the tube out and put an oxygen mask on Jess instead. If he hadn't it probably would have caused more problems. Everyone in the room let a relieved breath they hadn't realized they were holding out. Jesse was going to be all right.

Chapter Five

Shalimar was sitting, holding Jesse's hand and just starring at her fiancée who had long since fallen asleep. She was glad that the others had left after he'd fallen asleep; she wanted to tell Jesse the news alone. Shal reluctantly left his side a few minutes later to go to the washroom.

Jesse slowly opened his eyes and immediately closed them again regretting ever waking up. He clenched his eyes tightly and groaned at the pain that was now stabbing through his abdomen. Jesse moaned and tried to roll over to his side but only ended falling off the bed.

"Ooof." Came from Jesse as he hit the ground and the wind was knocked out of him.

Shal who had just returned gasped and rushed over to him. "Oh, my god. Are you okay?"

Jesse nodded and Shal helped him carefully back onto the bed and watched sadly as pain etched itself across his features.

"Adam" she called.

"Yeah, Shal."

Shal laughed slightly. "Jess, uh, fell out of the bed."

Adam looked over at Brennan and then left. "I'll be right there."

Shal was just about to reply when Jesse moaned and grabbed his middle. Shal moved his arms to discover he was bleeding. Jesse had ripped his stitches out.

"Uh, Adam. You might want to hurry; Jesse pulled his stitches and ripped out his IV."

Upon hearing this Adam quickened his pace. Adam arrived to find Shalimar beside Jesse, looking very worried. He gently moved her over and lifted Jesse's shirt, which he could already see blood soaking through. When he removed the bandage he sighed and looked over at Shal who nodded and left the room. After she left Adam went to work removing the stitches Jesse had ripped out and replacing them. He also replaced Jesse's IV. Adam sighed again feeling sorry for the once again unconscious man on the bed.

Brennan and Emma came down the hall to see Shalimar sitting on the floor across from the med-lab. They glanced at each other and went over to her.

Brennan asked. "Is everything okay?"

Shal nodded. "He fell out of bed and ripped his stitches out." They talked for a few minutes and then Adam came out.

"He'll be all right. He's sleeping now if you want to go in."

She nodded and when she reached the door Adam continued "Oh, and, try to make sure he doesn't fall again."

Shal nodded laughing as Adam laughed too. She sat down beside Jesse and waited once again foe him to wake up. Maybe this time she would actually be able to talk to him.

Brennan, Adam and Emma sat in the rec room silently. It was Brennan who first broke this silence.

"Adam, you were talking about Dan's mother when Jesse woke up."

"Oh, yeah. There isn't too much to say."

Brennan shook his head. "Not much to say. Adam he must think you did something to want revenge on you."

Adam sighed and looked sad. Brennan immediately regretted bringing up the topic. Adam spoke "He probably blames me for his mother's death."

Emma gave him a reassuring smile. "Why would he do that?"

"Because I could have saved her but I didn't, she didn't want me to."

"Why?'' Emma asked carefully.

Jesse slowly woke to find Shalimar asleep in a chair beside him. He nudged her slightly and she woke up.

"You're awake." She said.

Jesse nodded "Yeah, and I promise not to fall this time."

Shal laughed and stopped him from sitting up. Lay down. Adam said your not suppose to move."

Jesse grumbled but obeyed.

"Good, now. I need to talk to you." Shal paused.

Jesse nodded again and said "Well I'm not going anywhere." Causing Shal to laugh again.

When she sobered she said. "Well first off the others know where getting married." She looked at Jesse's face for a reaction but it remained neutral, so she continued. "I, uh, also found something out today." This time Jesse's face showed fear. "Don't worry it's nothing bad, I….."

A voice behind her interrupted her and she growled. "Do you know when I'm leaving for the underground?"

Shal sighed "No, Justin I don't, go ask Adam, I think he's in the rec room" After he left Shalimar turned to Jesse and smirked, she had completely forgot Justin was here. They had brought him a few days ago so they could put him in the underground but in all the confusion, she was pretty sure that everyone else had forgotten as well.

Jesse touched her arm. "You were saying something. Hon"

"Uh, oh yeah. I'm pregnant." Shal laughed at the screwed up look on his face and hugged him, being careful as to not hurt him. When she sat down again she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked sitting up even though he wasn't suppose to.

Shal shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just glad you're all right. I almost lost you."

Jesse gently wiped the tears off her cheek. "But you didn't and I'm not going anywhere. Your stuck with me, sorry." He said smiling, which caused Shal to break down in a mixture of tears and laughter. Jesse pulled her into a kiss as she composed herself. Shal pulled away a minute later.

"I'm glad you're all right. This kid needs their father."

Jesse smiled. "Yeah, so am I."

The End


End file.
